


Google and little Host

by HappyKonny



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not really Mark but the egos, Other egos are mentioned, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written on tumblr.Host is a child, and Google is the one to take care of him.These are slices of their lifes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find these all on voiceintheradio.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this first chapter isn't actually about Google and Host, I wanted to post it too though :'D

The one who found him was, unsurprisingly, the Doctor. He came to the library to check up on Host, wanting to see after his eyes and if he needed fresh bandages. So when he entered the library and saw a little child in a far too big coat, curled up in Host’s armchair, he was a little more than simply startled.

“Host?”, he spoke softly, walking up to the child. He crouched down in front of the boy, laying his hands onto the seat of the chair.  
“Hm?”, the boy looked at Iplier, tilting his head lightly in question.  
“What… happened?”, Iplier asked, confused as to why Host was a child. It was definitely still him, the bandages wrapped around his eyes were bloody, his hair was gelled back and had its familiar golden streak.

“Happened? Nothin’ happened.”, Host seemed confused, which only confused Iplier more.  _Something_  must have happened to turn Host into a child after all.  
“Well…”, Iplier trailed off, not knowing what to do now. He should still take care of Host’s eyes, right? If his bandages were bleed through, he needed to clean them up.  
“You can clean my eyes.”, Host said and giggled softly, the sound warming Iplier’s heart, making him smile up to Host.

“Alright, I’ll be gentle.”, Iplier carefully unwrapped the bandages from around Host’s head, putting them into a little plastic bag he had with him. He went on to the task of cleaning Host’s eyes, softly speaking to him to keep his mind off of what was happening.  
Once everything was clean, he wrapped fresh bandages around Host’s head, hiding his eyes from the world again.

“There we go.”, Iplier smiled and leaned back again. He pulled out a cherry lollipop, giving it to Host, who very happily took it.  
“Wanna play! Can we play?”, he asked, scootching forward on his seat. He bounced where he sat, wanting to go and do something.  
“Let’s see if there’s someone who’ll play with you, hm?”, Iplier asked with a smile, helping Host off the armchair. He stood up and held Host’s hand in his own, smiling softly. Host was adorable.

Together, they left the library, and walked through the hall. Iplier didn’t know to whom he should bring Host though. He wouldn’t really trust Wilford with a child, and he didn’t even know most of the egos well enough to know if he could trust them with Host.  
They walked past the meeting room, in which Wilford and Dark were, arguing as it appeared. But, Wilford spotted Iplier and that he had a child with him, so of course he disregarded Dark and opened up the door.

“Iplier~!”, Wilford called and giggled. “Who do you have here, hm?~”, he asked with a hum, and the little boy let go of Iplier’s hand, to instead turn around and smile brightly.  
“Wilfy!”, Host giggled and ran up to Wilford, jumping at him for a hug.  
Wilford caught him with a laugh, spinning Host around before holding him against himself. He tickled Host’s stomach with a wiggle of his mustache.  
“Hey there little Hosty!”, he greeted, listening happily to Host laugh at the tickles.

“I found him like this.”, Iplier said, right as Dark stepped out of the door as well. He didn’t look too pleased about anything in this situation right now.  
“How absolutely adorable!”, Wilford said and nuzzled his nose against Host’s. It made Host giggle happily, as he held onto Wilford tightly.  
“Will he return to normal?”, Dark asked, a slight ringing in the air. The sound made Host wince and cover his ears.  
“I don’t know. I would assume so, though.”, Iplier replied, looking towards Host and Wilford -the latter cuddling Host.

“Let’s go have some fun!”, Wilford exclaimed and without waiting even a second, he poofed into a cloud of pink glitter.  
Dark sighed, cracking his neck. He would have to trust Wilford to not…  _break_  Host, in his fragile state. Iplier looked worried as he watched the spot where Wilford and Host had just been.

Wilford and Host reappeared in a park. It had a big playground and Wilford was  _certain_  that he could have a lot of fun with Host here. He brought his little friend over to the slide, setting him up on the top and waiting on the bottom.  
He brought Host to the swings, making sure Host held on tightly, before pushing him, letting him swing as high as Host wanted to.  
He twisted Host on the swing around and around and let go, letting the little boy spin around in on himself, laughing happily.

And then he wanted to play hide and seek. Host trusted Wilford, and his child-like mind didn’t think about the dangers for himself, a blind little boy.  
So when Wilford started to count, Host giggled and ran away from where Wilford was counting. He had no idea where he was going, but there was apparently a little forest in the park, as he could hear leafs crunch underneath his feet, and his coat dragged over the ground, gathering dirt, leafs and twigs in it.

Soon enough, he found some bushes, where he crawled into. He giggled quietly to himself, thinking he had a great hiding spot.

And he had.  
Because he still sat there an hour later.

Host was getting hungry, and he missed Wilford. So he crawled out of his hiding spot, looking around. He could feel his eyes bleeding a little.  
“Wilfy?”, he called out, taking a few steps. Where had he come from? Where should he go?  
“Wilfy?!”, he called again, louder. Starting to get scared.

He hugged himself as he began to walk, not knowing where to go, not knowing what to do. He wanted to go home. Where was home? Where was Wilford?  
He was utterly lost, and he was very afraid. He didn’t like being alone, and maybe something would happen to him? Maybe someone would steal him away? He was scared, he was terrified, and he didn’t know what to do.

After walking around for a while, he gave up. He sat down and curled up, shivering. He felt abandoned, he felt like he wasn’t wanted. Wilford would’ve looked for him after all, right? He wouldn’t just leave him here, right?  
Right?

Eventually, Host fell asleep, curled up underneath some tree, the trunk behind his back. He was shaking, bandages getting soaked with blood.  
He was dreaming. He was having a  _nightmare_.

He could see, he could see the wooden ceiling, the smell of dust and of the forest filling his nose. And then there was this person, this man, and the high ringing in his ears. He was held down, and no matter how much he trashed, squirmed, begged and pleaded to be released, nothing helped.  
And then some liquid was poured over his eyes, and all he could perceive was pain. He was screaming, screaming until his throat was raw, until he-

He was pulled up and into someone’s arms. He felt the tremble of the person, the big hand on the back of his head, the other on his back.  
“God, Hosty, I found you, finally.”, was that.. Wilford?  
Host sniffed, he could feel the blood running over his cheeks. His bottom lip quivered and he started to sob, clinging to Wilford and crying, sobbing openly.  
“It’s alright, I got you, I got you.”, Wilford held Host close against himself, enveloping him fully. He was shaking, taking deep shaky breaths, as he softly hushed Host.


	2. Google finds Host

Google spotted someone walking through the halls. He tilted his head, as his sensors told him it wasn’t an adult, and who else would be here? So he went to investigate, walking into the hall.

He spotted a young boy, wearing a far too large coat, hair gelled back and bandages around his eyes. Google only knew one person like that, and that was Host. But Host was an adult man, and not a small child.

“Excuse me?”, Google spoke up and walked up to the boy, who stopped walking and turning around. The sleeves covered his hands by a mile, the useless fabric hanging down low. He held his arms up, hands close to himself.  
“Yes?”, Host replied softly, maybe even a little scared. His bandages were soaked in blood, it was even on his cheeks.  
“Are you Host, per chance?”, Google asked, looking down at the child. It wouldn’t make sense if it were anyone else.  
“Uhm, yes?”, Host replied, a little shyly even. He seemed to not know Google, so he probably also didn’t know where he was. It made Google frown, and something akin to worry filled him.

“I’m Google.”, he said and crouched down. A quick search told him to be patient to children, not get mad at them. They were fragile and somewhat unpredictable. But he had to keep in mind, this was still Host.  
“Hello Google…”, Host mumbled, rubbing his hands together, looking a little uncomfortable. He didn’t know Google. He didn’t know where he was.  
“I want to help you. I won’t hurt you. Will you let me?”, Google asked, keeping his voice soft. He could see how Host shifted and fidgeted, unsure.  
But then, Host nodded. “That’d be nice. Thank you.”.

Google couldn’t help but smile softly. “May I carry you? Your coat seems to be dragging on the ground, and I do not wish for you to trip and injure yourself.”.  
Host tugged lightly at his coat. It was far far too large for him, Google was right.  
“Okay.”, he agreed and nodded. He held his arms out for Google, and he picked him up, holding Host against his chest. Host held onto Google’s shirt through his coat as best as he could.

Google carried Host to his room, setting him down onto the chair of his desk. He didn’t have a bed, as he didn’t need it.  
“I will change your bandages. Please wait here for me, and do not touch anything.”, Google said then, and left. Host whined and reached out after Google, but did as he was told, and kept sitting on the chair. He did pull up his legs onto the chair, hugging them close to himself.

Google returned a while later, carrying a small kit he had gotten from Dr.Iplier. He crouched down in front of Host again.  
“I’m back.”, he announced, and Host nodded lightly. “Please sit properly again, so I can get to your eyes.”.  
Host fidgeted a little, before nodding lightly and let his legs go, sitting back down properly. He sniffled, fiddling with his fingers underneath his sleeves.  
“Will it hurt? ‘m scared..”, he asked, mumbling. Google didn’t quite understand why Host would be scared, but he knew children worked differently from adults.  
“I will be as gentle as possible. Please relax, and tell me when you need a break.”, Google replied then. He gave Host a moment to gather himself, before he slowly started to unwrap the bandages.

When they got to the last layers, they were sticking to Host’s skin, having dried a little there. Google had to gently pry them off, which made Host wince and whimper. Google gave him a minute to recover, before fully taking the bandages off.  
“This might be uncomfortable. But I will try my best not to hurt you.”, Google said, laying a hand gently onto Host’s cheek, and using the other to gently clean the blood off with a cloth.

Host was wincing softly when Google cleaned around his eyes, but the android really was as gentle as possible. And soon enough, Host’s eyes and cheeks were clean, and Google wrapped new bandages around them.  
“Is it comfortable enough?”, Google asked, almost gently. Host hummed lightly in thought, nodding lightly. It was alright, there was worse.

“‘m tired…”, Host mumbled and lightly rubbed over his eyes through the bandages. Google gently grabbed his hand and pulled it away, so Host wouldn’t hurt himself.  
“I do not possess a bed for you to rest in, I apologize.”, Google said, looking Host over. What should he do with him? He couldn’t leave him on his own, and the other egos were idiots.

Host reached out for Google, wiggling his hands a little, which made the sleeves flap around a little.  
“Arms.”, Host said, since Google didn’t react.  
“You want to be picked up again?”, Google asked, to clarify what the child wanted. He didn’t understand what Host was planning.  
“Yes.”, Host nodded, and Google picked him off the chair again, standing up to hold him against his chest.

“And now?”, Google asked, watching as Host shifted around in his arms until he seemed comfortable.  
“Sleep.”, Host replied and yawned, leaning his head against Google’s chest and lightly holding onto Google. The android didn’t really understand, but he let Host. He could tell when the child had fallen asleep, sensors picking up Host’s heartrate and breathing pattern.

Not knowing what to do while having the child in his arms, Google sat down at his desk. He shifted Host a little so Google could use his arms, and went to work with his computer.  
He found he liked the little one on his lap, leaning against him. Host was warm, and looked peaceful asleep. It was adorable. Google found himself wanting to protect Host from the stupidity of the other egos.


	3. Cuddles

“Googs…”, Host mumbled, tugging at Google’s shirt lightly. It makes the android look down at the child, who looks more than just sleepy. Google still hadn’t sorted out the situation on where Host should or could sleep, so for now, Host always slept on Google’s lap.

“‘m tiwed…”, Host yawned, rubbing his eyes through his bandages a little -which caused Google to pull his hand away again. He didn’t want Host to hurt his eyes with rubbing them through the bandages.  
“Will you be able to manage to stay awake a little longer?”, Google asked Host, crouching down to be on eye-level. He still had some work to do.  
“Mhmh.”, Host shook his head lightly. He was so tired, he didn’t think he could stay awake any longer.

Google sighed softly, but gently pulled Host into a hug. Host held onto Google, cuddling into him.  
“Let’s get you to sleep then.”, Google said softly, and Host nodded lightly. Google picked Host up and held him against his chest, getting his charger cable. He used to charge while standing, since he didn’t have a sense for comfort, but now with Host, he sat down so Host could sleep on his lap.

Google plugged his charger in and sat down, plugging the charger into the back of his neck. It made him feel tired, though of course it wasn’t really tired. It was the stand-by mode, so he wouldn’t use up more energy than he recharged.  
Host curled up on Google’s lap, a thumb laying between his lips. He didn’t suck on it, but it seemed like he liked having the tip of his thumb between his lips. It was really adorable.

Google held Host with one arm against himself, and his free hand gently ran through Host’s hair. The child insisted on gelling it back, as he didn’t like it hanging in his face. Google didn’t mind it of course, and didn’t mind the feeling of gel on his fingers as he ran them through the boy’s hair.  
“Wuv you Googs..”, Host murmured quietly, making Google smile softly. Host was making him feel more than anyone else managed to.  
“I love you too, Host.”, Google responded softly, and saw the little boy smile, giggling softly even, before he fell asleep.

As Goggle didn’t come to help Wilford repair something, Wilford came to him. He hadn’t expected to walk into the room -all ready to rant to Google- just to find the android sitting on the ground, head leaning against the wall, with the little Host curled up in his lap, sucking on the tip of his thumb.  
“How  _absolutely_  adorable!”, Wilford exclaimed -as quiet as he could manage- and giggled softly. Google held Host so protectively in his sleep, it was so precious!

Wilford giggled and let the two of them sleep, leaving the room as quietly as he came.


	4. Messy eater

Google chose to take care of Host himself. He didn’t trust the other egos with the child, and Host seemed to like being around Google.  
To be expected, seeing how Google was the one who had found him and took care of him with the greatest of care. He didn’t let the other egos handle him, and Host was more than happy to just have Google.

Google brought Host some lunch. The child ate more than his adult self, which was good. Google had known Host never ate very much, but now as child he ate a healthy amount. As long as Google took care that he ate at least.

“Googs!”, Host smiled brightly as Google entered the room again. Host had his own chair to sit by Google’s side, and Google had gathered pillows and blankets which were piled in a corner, for Host to make himself a bed out of.  
Google smiled lightly as he heard Host, chuckling softly. He walked over and set the plate down onto his desk, in front of Host.  
“I brought you some macaroni and cheese.”, Google said and pushed Host’s chair closer to the desk, so that he could eat.

Google sat down next to him and continued looking over his work, glancing at Host from time to time while he ate. The coat he had found Host in was neatly folded and put away, and Host instead was wearing a sweater. It was still too large for Host, but not so much that he couldn’t pull up the sleeves to have his hands uncovered.

Host happily ate, legs swinging as he hummed between bites. He was making a mess of himself as he ate, but he didn’t care when noodles fell onto his sweater, or sauce were all over his cheeks.  
Host squeaked when Google suddenly pulled his fork away, looking up to him.  
“Googs?”, he asked, tilting his head in confusion. He had no idea why Google took away his fork.  
“You’re making a mess of yourself.”, Google said and sighed. He put the fork into the bowl of mac’n’cheese, and turned Host’s chair to face him.

“Am not!”, Host argued and pouted. He felt Google wipe his finger over his cheek, making his face scrunch up.  
“Yes you are.”, Google said and sighed softly, but had a small smile on his lips. He let Host pout as he got a small moist rag, and started to clean Host’s face up.  
“‘m not messy.”, Host muttered as Google cleaned his sweater, throwing the noodles that had fallen on it away and wiping the spots clean with the rag.

“Now, are you going to be a big boy and eat without making a mess of yourself?”, Google asked with a soft chuckle.  
“‘m a big boy!”, Host responds and grabs onto the desk, to turn his chair back to it and grab for his fork. Google shook his head lightly and gave Host his fork back. That made the boy smile and he continued eating happily.


	5. The meetings

“I dun’ wanna be alone!”, Host clings to Google’s shirt, the side of his face pressed against the android’s shirt.  
“Host, you know I cannot take you with me to our meetings.”, Google replied and sighed. Host had been a child for weeks now, but Google took care of him. The other egos knew, of course, about Host’s condition. But Google had only let the Doctor close to him, to let him look at his eyes.  
It hadn’t really gone well.

Today was another meeting, and Host  _insisted_  on going with him.

“But I dun’ wanna be alone!”, Host looked up to Google, and he looked like he’d cry if he could.  
“Host, it will only be an hour.”, Google tried, once again, to pull the child off his chest. But Host held tightly onto Google’s shirt and shook his head wildly.  
“You always say tha’! You didn’t come back the  _whole_  day last time!”, Host looked up to Google with a quivering bottom lip. That had been the  _worst_  day, because Host was too scared to leave the room on his own.

Google sighed. “Alright.”, he didn’t want Host to start crying, and he didn’t want him to be alone for too long either. He needed his meals and to sleep properly.   
The last meeting, a lot of egos had needed him in one way or another, so he had been away the whole day. Which meant Host hadn’t eaten and had felt abandoned, and slept curled up on Google’s chair, waiting for him. Google still felt bad for that.

“I can come with you?”, Host looked and sounded hopeful. Google took another deep breath and nodded.  
“Yes, you can.”, he said. Before Host got too excited, he continued. “But you have to be quiet, and do as I say.”.  
“A’right! Thank you Googs!”, Host happily cuddled into Google’s chest, which made him smile softly. He pressed a soft kiss to Host’s forehead, before making sure he was properly in his arms, and leaving the room.

Google always arrived early to the meetings, so there was currently only Dark at the table. He didn’t even glance up to Google as he passed behind him, and sat down at his place at the table.  
Host sat on his lap, smiling happily and leaning back against Google’s chest. He was simply happy to be here with Google, and not be alone.

Slowly more egos filled in, and most noticed Host. He was greeted by everyone, and Host happily greeted them back, waving at them with the brightest smile and of the egos had ever seen. Google kept an arm protectively around him.  
When Wilford spotted the little boy, he smiled brightly and practically laid on the table as he leaned over to Host. It made the kid giggle, as his narrative powers still worked, he simply didn’t understood them properly.

“Hosty!”, Wilford giggled. He had played with Host before -which hadn’t ended well- so they knew each other a little.  
“Wilfy! D’you have candy?”, Host asked, bouncing on Google’s lap.  
“But of course, sweet pea~”, Wilford hummed and giggled, and let a handful of candy drop into Host’s lap. It made the child laugh happily, and grab one of the lollies to stick into his mouth.  
“Enough, Wilford.”, Dark’s voice rang out, and Wilford rolled his eyes. But he did get off the table to get to the other end, where he belonged.

Throughout the meeting, Host was quiet and eating candy. When he tugged lightly on Google’s arm, the android leaned down to listen to what Host wanted.  
He whispered something to him, something his narration told him was going to happen and made him giggle. Google raised a brow at him, slightly amused, before focusing back on what was happening.

Then a little argument between Iplier and Bim broke out. When Bim stood up too fast, his chair toppled back, and somehow managed to take Bim down with him.  
Host dissolved into giggles and snorts, having known it was going to happen. Google smirked lightly, having been told by Host before that that would happen.  
Host’s amused muffled laughter was enough for the argument to cool down again, and the rest of the meeting to go over smoothly.


	6. Out of patience

It had been weeks.  _Weeks_. And his source of information was  _still_  a child. It frustrated Dark, and made his shell more unstable. He needed Host back as his normal self.

So while Dark  _knew_  Google was away fixing one thing or another, he went to Google’s room, because he knew Host was there. As he opened the door, he spotted the child playing with some blocks in the corner, though Host looked up when he heard the door open.

“Hello, Host.”, Dark spoke, voice bittersweet. He stepped closer to Host, and the child scooted backwards, away from Dark.  
“Go away.”, Host said, not liking this. He didn’t like Dark, he was scary and he made his head hurt with the ringing. And it was always so cold when Dark was around too.  
“That’s not nice, is it?”, Dark said and chuckled, walking up close to Host. He grabbed Host by his wrists and yanked him up onto his feet, making Host cry out from surprise and a little bit of pain.

“Let go!”, Host cries, tugging at his arm. He’s almost lifted off his feet when Dark stands up straight, holding him by his wrist. It hurts, he holds him so tightly. It was going to bruise.  
“Lemme go! Please!”, Host is sobbing, blood soaking into his bandages.  
“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”, Dark said and lifted Host off the ground by his wrist, making Host sob even more. “But I need you as an adult, not this pathetic  _child_.”.

Host was crying, it hurt, and Dark was so mean to him!  
“Googs!”, he cried out, and Dark chuckled, not knowing Host knew Google was coming back at any second.  
And then the door opened.  
“Googs! It hurts!”, Host sobbed, and Google glared at Dark as if he were going to kill him. He would, if he dared hurt Host.

“Let him go.”, Google said, voice low. His eyes glowed a dangerous red.  
“No.”, Dark replied and turned around to Google. It swung Host lightly, making him cry out and sob. “I let this go on for long enough. Host is of no use to  _anyone_  like this.”.  
Google  _growled_  and stepped up to Dark. “Host doesn’t  _need_  a use. He’s a  _person_ , and a  _child_. Either you live with that, or you’ll learn what pain truly is.”, Google snarled, and Host whimpered. He was scared.

Dark scoffed and dropped Host, who sobbed as he hit the ground, collapsing onto the floor. His arm and wrist hurt really badly.  
“ _Leave_.”, Google growled at Dark, and the man disappeared in shadows with a glare and a frown. As soon as he was gone, Google knelt down next to Host.  
“Host?”, he spoke softly. He gently helped Host sit up, and he scanned his arm to see if it was dislocated. It thankfully wasn’t, but his wrist was going to bruise badly.

“It’s alright now. He’s gone. I’ll protect you.”, Google spoke softly, pulling Host into a hug. Host held tightly onto Google, sniffing and sobbing softly. Only when he started to calm down, did Google pick him up.  
“Let’s get some ice for your wrist.”, Google said softly, holding Host tightly against his chest. He left the room after he got a nod from Host.


	7. Trying to adult

Host had a  _lot_  of time when Google was gone. He never really left their room alone, since he usually was fine on his own. Google took care to come back once in a while to make sure Host was alright and bring him meals.

But, it still got boring sometimes. So, Host tried to find something to do. With these weird thoughts he had -narration like in a book- he decided he could maybe do something with that! It  _did_  replace his lost sight after all.

Host climbed up onto Google’s chair and pulled the laptop closer that was there. Google did have a computer set up as well, but Host would be fine with just the laptop. So he pulled it close and let his fingers trace over it, to find the on button. Once he had it, he listened to his narration to let him help him.

There were programs Host had no idea what they were supposed to be, but he murmured the narration softly to himself, letting it lead his actions. He wanted to record his voice! It sounded like a great idea, so he was more than glad when he managed to open a program that could do just that.

Host was happily talking to himself, letting the program record his voice -he hoped- just swinging his legs where he sat. He only stopped talking once his throat hurt a little, making him pause.

He yawned softly, as he hadn’t slept well the night before. He was getting tired. He laid his arms onto the table and continued speaking softly, finding the most random of things to talk about.

When Google came back, he found Host asleep in his chair, arms and head on the table. His laptop was open and turned on, which caused Google to see what the child had done. He could see the program open, and Google could only guess Host had tried to record himself -as the little one had forgotten to press the record button.

Google chuckled softly and picked Host up, carrying him over to his makeshift bed and putting him down, letting Host cuddle up with his stuffies.


	8. Reading

Host laid sprawled out on his pillows and blankets, his plush bunny laying on his chest. He was bored out of his mind, and he had no idea what to do. There wasn’t all that much he could do alone, and he didn’t really know the other egos. He knew they were generally nice -besides Dark- but Google told him that he didn’t trust them to take care of Host.

“Goooogs.”, Host whined, catching the attention of Google, who sat at his desk and was working on something or another, like he usually was when he was here.  
“What is it?”, Google asked and tilted his head, looking over to Host.  
“I’m boooored!”, Host whined and sat up. He was pouting, hands curled into small fists. His bunny fell from his chest onto them as he sat up.  
“What would you like to do?”, Google asked, knowing that Host had no idea. Host never knew what he wanted to do, besides something that wasn’t nothing.

“Uhm…”, Host didn’t know, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. It made Google chuckle lightly, smiling at Host.  
“Would you like me to read you a story?”, Google suggested, and he saw Host’s face light up. Host was always grateful when Google suggested something.  
“Yes! Yes please!”, Host nodded enthusiastically, bouncing where he sat. He would love to have Google read to him! He liked stories a lot!

“I’ll get a book for us to read. Please wait a moment.”, Google said and stood up, leaving the room to receive a book. He knew Host’s library had a lot of books, and some in braille as well. He was sure he would find one to read there.  
Once he had found a book to read, he returned to his room, where he found Host. He had made a little nest out of the pillows and blankets he possessed, so the two of them would be comfortable. It made Google chuckle softly.

Google settled down next to Host and opened the book. Host curled up into his side and listened to Google read, letting his words paint the world in his mind.  
Google had chosen a book by the Author. It was one of the fantasy books, one where Google knew was appropriate for the child Host was.

Before Google knew it, Host had fallen asleep at his side. Google smiled as he closed the book, laying it down and laying Host down, so that he could sleep properly. Google went back to work then, knowing that Host would be alright. He was still in the same room after all, he’d take care that Host would be alright.

When Host woke up again, Google already had something to eat for him with him. He smiled as he sat down next to Host again, giving him the plate and holding a glass with something to drink for him in his hands.  
“Would you like to learn how to read?”, Google asked Host softly, making the child look up to him in confusion.  
“But ‘m blind.”, Host said and frowned slightly. How would he be able to read, if he was blind? He couldn’t possibly read!  
“You can read with feeling the letters.”, Google said and handed Host a paper. He felt over it, feeling a lot of little bumps beneath his fingers.

“There are a lot of different bumps, for every letter. Do you want to learn how to read them?”, Google explained and smiled, as he saw the wonder on Host’s face.  
“Yes! Thank you Googs!”, Host hugged Google tightly, making the android chuckle. He hugged Host back, gently patting his back.  
“Let’s finish your food, and then I’ll give you a sheet to learn, alright?”, Google said when Host let go of him again.  
“Okaaay.”, Host giggled happily and continued eating, swaying his head left and right lightly, happy. He was really happy, and Google couldn’t help himself but smile at him.

Once Host was done eating, Google put away the plate and empty glass, and gave Host a sheet of paper. He directed his fingers over the bumps, telling him what letters there were. Host thankfully knew the alphabet, so it wasn’t even more complicated.


	9. Deadly malfunction

“Googs?”, Host was searching for Google, walking through the halls. He had a hand on the wall, to help him walk around and not bump into anything.  
He had been alone for a while now, and he was getting lonely, and a little hungry. So he searched for Google, hoping to find him.

“Gooooogs?”, Host called out again. Everything was so quiet, he couldn’t hear any other ego. Where was everyone? Had they left him? He frowned, they wouldn’t just forget about him, would they?

Then he heard something. It sounded like static, it sounded like a broken voice. Robotic. Google! It had to be, though it sounded weird. Something was wrong!  
“Googs!”, Host found his way to the source of the noise. It was definitely Google.  
He was glitching, twitching, his whole appearance seemed to flicker and glitch. It was scary to watch, so it was good that Host couldn’t actually see it.

“Googs?..”, Host walked up to the android, fiddling with his fingers. “What’s wrong Googs?...”.  
Host walked up to Google, reaching out to grab a hold of Google. But then the android suddenly turned around and  _kicked_  Host, hard enough that Host gasped and yelped from the pain, as he fell backwards onto the ground.

“G-googs?”, he stuttered, feeling blood starting to soak into his bandages. He couldn’t make out what Google was saying, other than  _kill_.  
Host suddenly felt Google’s foot on his chest, and the android put his weight on it. And he was  _heavy_. Host’s breath stuttered as he grabbed at Google’s leg, tugging on his pants. 

It  _hurt_.

“G-googs- p- plea-se...”, Host sobbed out, gasping for air as he felt like his lungs were being crushed. He was terrified, he didn’t know what was wrong, what was going on with Google.  
The malfunctioning android leaned down and a hand wrapped around Host’s throat, squeezing it shut easily. Host wrapped his little hands around Google’s wrist, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

He was going to die. Google was killing him.

Host’s grip loosened as his strength left him. The narration in his mind fell silent. His hands fell to the ground as he lost consciousness, and there still wasn’t any way for him to breathe.

* * *

 

He was cold. That’s the first thing he noticed. The cold. He was shivering, causing his arms to hug himself, hold onto himself. There were things attached to them, but he didn’t care.  
His throat hurt. That’s the second thing he noticed. The pain. His throat felt numb, a dull ache in it. He almost feared he wouldn’t be able to speak. But that was fine, because he was too tired to sleep anyways.

When he woke up again, he had his thumb partially in his mouth. He curled up a little more where he laid, too tired to really think about what had happened.  
“Host?”, a voice asked, quiet and soft. Host had no  idea who it was right now.  
“Hm?..”, Host hummed in reply, shifting where he laid a little bit.  
“Oh thank god.”, it was the doctor, Iplier, and he rushed to Host’s side. He carefully looked Host over, fingers tracing over his throat. A dark bruise circled around it, just like on his chest.

“What happened?...”, Host asked quietly, laying on his back as Iplier turned him around gently, so he could take care of his bruises -which made Host whimper softly.  
“Google had a malfunction. Wilford was the one who noticed and got everyone out of his way. He, uhm...”, Iplier trailed off, uncomfortable.  
“Forgot me.”, Host finished for Iplier, voice quiet and hoarse. It hurt to speak.  
“Right. But! He remembered and found you. You’ve, uhm... been dead. For a few minutes.”, Iplier told Host. It had terrified them, finding Google on top of the small boy, who laid on the ground, lifeless. It was good that Google had been too distracted to notice them and had been able to be turned off.

“Is Googs okay?..”, Host asked then, worried for him. He was his best friend, like a parent even. He wanted him to be okay.  
“He’s... alright. We’ve reset his systems to the point before malfunctioning, and he fixed what had happened, to make sure if won’t happen again.”, Iplier answered, sitting down next to Host after he was done.  
“Can he come?... I miss Googs...”, Host asked then, fiddling with the blanket. He wanted Google to be here, he loved Googs a lot and was scared to be alone.  
“I’ll ask him to come.”, Iplier replied with a soft smile and stood up. Host hummed lightly and nodded.

While Host was alone, he wondered if Google hated him. He had tried to -he had  _succeeded to_ \- kill him. Did that mean he hated him? He didn’t like taking care of him? Maybe he was just a burden to Google, and he was fed up with him.  
Host was frowning sadly as the door opened again, and Google entered. He looked mildly uncomfortable, unsure even. Just how Host was worried Google secretly hated him, Google worried that Host hated him now.

“Host?...”, Google spoke up softly, not daring to go closer to the bed Host was laying in. He would leave as soon as Host told him to. He was sure he didn’t want him here.  
“‘m sorry..”, Host said though, quietly, and confused Google. “I really like you... an’ ‘m sorry I’m a burden to you...”.  
Google’s eyes widened and he walked up to Host’s bed, gently pulling him into a hug, a hand running through Host’s hair on the back of his head.  
“No no, Host, I love you. You’re not a burden to me.”, Google spoke softly, and he felt Host hold onto him, clinging to him.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m so so sorry.”, Google said softly, and he was trembling? He held Host close against himself, careful not to hurt Host any further.  
“It’s okay...”, Host murmured, sniffling. “I wuv you...”.  
“I love you too. So so much.”, Google replied quietly, nuzzling into Host’s hair softly. He was incredibly relieved Host still liked him, that he didn’t hate him, or feared him.


	10. The Jim Quadruplets

Everyone knew Host was a child, and that he was staying with Google. He went with Google to the meetings the egos held, sitting on Google’s lap and sometimes whispering to Google with a giggle. One time he had even fell asleep, even though there had been a rather loud argument going on.

Google didn’t let anyone touch Host in the slightest. Doctor Iplier was allowed to take care of his eyes, when Google felt it was necessary. But other than that, no one was allowed to interact with Host as long as Google wasn’t there as well.

Of course, the Jims took that as a challenge.

It were the newsreporter and the weatherman Jims who took up the task of retrieving Host, while cameraman Jim and on site reporter Jim came up with something to do with Host.

Jim opened the door to Google’s room and peeked inside. He spotted Host in his sleeping corner, curled up on his pillows and blankets, cuddling with his black stuffed bunny plush.  
Jim motioned for Jim to follow him, and they both entered the room. Host heard that, so he sat up and looked towards the door.  
“Hello?”, he asked softly, tilting his head.

“Hey there Hosty!”, Jim said and chuckled softly. The twins were smiling, and hearing them, Host smiled too. He hadn’t interacted much with the Jims before, but he knew there were a  _lot_  of Jims, and they were all fun.  
“Hi Jim! Hi Jim!”, Host greeted both of them with a smile and waved at them. It made the Jims giggle and smile brightly.

“We want to play with you! Do you want to come with us?”, Jim asked, crouching in front of Host. The child hummed, thinking.  
“Googs won’t be happy…”, he mumbled, pouting a little. He really wanted to go and play with the Jims!  
“Don’t worry about it! We’ll take care of you so Googly won’t have to worry about a thing!”, Jim exclaimed, and Jim nodded with a agreeing hum.  
“Okay!”, Host trusted the two of them and nodded with a bright smile.

Jim picked Host up then, while Jim stood up again. Jim held Host close against himself and grinned at Jim. They hoped that the other twin Jims had come up with something for them to do with Host, otherwise they would probably just improvise.

So, the Jims carried Host, who happily held onto Jim. He liked being carried a lot, it was comfortable and easy. Such a good thing he was so small!  
“What are we going to play?”, Host asked and tapped his hands on Jim’s back. He was curious as to what they were going to do.  
“We~ll.”, Jim hummed and shifted how he held Host.  
“Our brothers Jim and Jim are going to be there too.”, Jim said then, which made Host giggle softly.  
“So we’ll be five?”, he asked, curious. Four Jims and him! That’d surely be a lot of fun!

Soon enough, the Jims and Host arrived at the studio. Wilford was out doing some live interviews or something, and Bim was probably on the roof in his greenhouse. So, the five of them had the  _whole_  studio to themselves.  
“Jim! Jim!”, Host called happily and giggled. He loved how they all had the same name, it was the best kind of confusion.  
“Host!”, one of the Jims called back, as the other Jim was mute. Host stilled giggled happily and waved at the twins.

When he was set down, there was a big grouphug, smothering the little child. Host didn’t mind at all though, as he laughed happily and tried to hug them all as well. He was happy to be playing with someone else other than Google. He loved Google lots! But Host liked being with someone else sometimes too.

“What are we gonna do?”, Host asked as he was finally let go. He smiled brightly, excited about what they were going to do. He liked the Jims, they were a lot of fun!  
“Well me and Jim over here have made a fun little parkour for you! It’s totally safe with blow up things, so no worries!”, Jim answered with a bright smile.  
“And we’ll be doing it with you! Jim’s gonna be a tickle monster, and Jim is going to be your companion, and Jim is going to make sure everything’s okay, while I am another tickle monster!”, Jim explained, making Host giggle happily and nod.

So they all got into position, and started. Host had to climb over things, crawl through things, get around stuff hanging down. It was a lot of fun, as the ground was also blown up and hard to move on, so Host was either stumbling or crawling.  
All of the Jims, in the end, turned out to just want to tickle him, making Host laugh until he was breathless.

They were in the middle of the course, one of the Jims tickling Host again, having the little boy squirm and laugh beneath him, when Google walked in. Displeased, arms crossed.  
“Jim.”, Google’s voice was cold, and all of the Jims stopped what they were doing. Host was still giggling as he tried to catch his breath and calm down.

Google walked up to them and picked Host up, without a complaint from the boy, as he held onto Google and nuzzled into him. He was tired now after all of the laughing he had done.  
“What were you doing?”, Google asked the Jims with a stern gaze.  
“We were playing!”, “Host seemed bored!”, “We were careful and had a lot of fun!”, the Jims replied, and Host giggled softly.  
“I had a lot of fun with them.”, he said softly, and Google sighed softly.  
“Tell me the next time, please. I worried when I didn’t find Host.”, Google said, and all of the Jims let the breath they had been holding go.

“Thanks Googly!”, “We’ll take care!”, “Until next time!”.  
Host giggled some more, before he yawned softly. It was time for a nap, in his opinion. Google seemed to agree with that thought, as he gently pet Host as they walked back to their room.


	11. False security

“Googs I-”  
“I really do not think this is necessary.”  
“Wilfy? Can-”  
“But Googly goo! I  _do_  think it is!”  
“Excuse-”  
“You are not keeping the primary objective at the front of your mind.”  
“Please li-”  
“Oh but I  _do!_  I merely think differently than you!”.

Host gave up. Neither Google nor Wilford were listening to him, and simply talked over him.

Host sighed and pouted. He was hungry, and neither Google nor Wilford were listening to him. He sighed and walked away, seeing how no one was paying attention to him anyways. It made him feel bad, and he simply wanted to have something to eat.

Host wandered out of the room and through the hall. His little stomach was growling, and he frowned, wrapping an arm around his stomach. He was so hungry! And there seemed to be no one around who would help him get something to eat.

That was when Dark stepped into the hall. The familiar ringing in the air made Host freeze where he was, pulling his hand away from the wall and close to himself. He was terrified of Dark, he was really scary.

“Host?”, Dark raised an eyebrow as he saw the child, trembling where he stood. It was almost amusing to him, seeing Host so afraid of him.  
“What’s the matter with you? Did Google abandon you finally?”, Dark asked, looking down at the boy.  
“N-no! He didn’t.”, Host frowned and shook his head. “I’m just hungry…”.  
“Hungry?”, Dark thought for a moment. He could use this to his advantage.  
“How about I make you something?”, Dark asked with an almost evil smile.

Host looked unsure, fidgeting where he stood. No one else paid any attention to him, and he was really hungry. So why not? Maybe Dark was friendlier than he seemed.  
“Okay..”, Host nodded. He was hungry, and he’d rather have Dark make him something than not get anything at all.  
“How lovely. Would you like to hold my hand, little one?”, Dark asked and offered a hand to Host. The child hesitated, but took Dark’s hand in the end and went with him.

They walked to the kitchen and Dark helped Host sit down onto a chair, while he went to prepare something to eat for the child.  
“Are you really a meanie?”, Host asked and looked towards Dark, fiddling with his sleeves. He wore another sweater Google had given him.  
“But of course not, Host. Even if I do possess a temper, I am not inherently mean.”, Dark replied and chuckled.  
“Alright…”, Host replied softly and nodded. He trusted Dark, if only because he was a little bit naive and easily trusted others.

Soon enough, Dark had prepared something simple for Host to eat, and set the plate down in front of Host. The little boy smiled softly and began eating happily.  
“It’s good!”, Host exclaimed and smiled brightly up to Dark, who smirked in reply.  
“Why, thank you.”, Dark said and chuckled softly, laying a head on Host’s head and gently petting him for a little.  
Host continued eating happily, finishing the whole plate. He felt much better now that he had eaten something.

“Now, a little boy like you needs a nap after eating something.”, Dark spoke with a hum, taking the empty plate from Host and putting it away.  
“‘m not really tired..”, Host replied, but Dark picked Host up and out of the chair anyways, holding him in his arms, letting him sit on his hip.  
“Now now, a little boy doesn’t know what he needs. So listen to me.”, Dark replied. Host hummed lightly and leaned his head against Dark’s shoulder. If Dark insisted on having him sleep, then Host would sleep. A nap would be alright.


	12. Worry

Google noticed that Host was gone. He grew worried and ignored the unfinished argument he had had with Wilford, in favor of going to seek out where Host was. He didn’t want him wandering the halls alone, so he started to search for him.

He couldn’t find him. Google was a little panicked. Where was Host? He wasn’t with him and not with Wilford, he wasn’t in the studio either, and not in Google’s room either. It scared Google a little.

Google decided to ask Dark. Dark usually knew where everyone was, so he should know where Host was as well. And if not, then Google would start to really worry. Host was a  _child_ , and if he managed to wander outside of the building… Google didn’t want to imagine what would happen to him.

Google knocked at Dark’s office door, and soon was called in. When Google opened the door, he froze at the sight.  
Host was curled up on Dark’s lap, sleeping peacefully.  
“What is it, Google?”, Dark asked, looking at Google with a raised eyebrow.  
Google swallowed, not liking this. Why was Host here? With  _Dark?_  He stepped forward, afraid of why Host was in Dark’s lap, sleeping like it was nothing.

“I had merely wondered where Host was.”, Google responded, voice monotone. He couldn’t let Dark know it bothered him.  
“Well, he is here, and has been for the last few hours. He had told me he had been  _ignored_. So I took care of him.”, Dark replied with a small smirk. He could tell by how Google kept his emotions locked away that it bothered him.  
“Thank you. May I bring him to our room, so he can rest?”, Google asked then. He wanted to know that Host was safe, with  _him_. And not here with Dark.

“I do excuse you. But I will keep Host here, with me. I will call for you, if you’re required.”, Dark replied. He made a handmotion, sending Google away.  
Google frowned, but left anyways. He couldn’t go against Dark, even if he wanted to. He didn’t like that Host was with him, though.

When Host woke up again, he yawned, stretching a little. He rubbed his eyes through his bandages, and was almost surprised when no one grabbed his wrist to pull it away.  
“How have you slept, little one?”, Dark asked and looked down at Host, running a hand through Host’s hair gently. It made Host smile softly.  
“I’ve slept okay.”, he replied and giggled softly. He shifted on how he sat on Dark’s lap, so he was facing the desk.  
“What are you doing, Dark?”, he asked curiously then, leaning back against Dark’s chest.  
“Just some work. Simply keep quiet and still.”, Dark replied and chuckled lightly. Host hummed and nodded, letting Dark work in silence.

“Dark?…”, Host spoke up after a while, squirming a little where he sat.  
“What is it, Host?”, Dark replied, looking down at Host again.  
“‘m bored….”, Host replied, frowning lightly as he looked up at Dark. Just sitting around was boring him, and Dark didn’t even talk to him.  
Dark sighed. “And what do you want to do?”, he asked, a little annoyed.  
“Can I go to Googs? I miss him…”, Host fiddled with his hands. He missed Google a lot, he didn’t like Dark as much as Google.

Dark sighed. He supposed keeping Host around longer would just be a bother to him, and if he wanted to use Host in the future, he needed to keep him happy, and trusting him.  
“Alright. Hurry along now.”, Dark said and picked Host up, to set him down onto the ground. Host smiled up at him and nodded.  
“Thank you! See you!”, Host giggled happily and hurried to the door, carefully reaching up and leaving the room. He practically ran through the halls to get back to Google’s room.

“Googs!”, he called, and the android looked up from his work. He heard the door open, and saw Host walk in. Immediately he stood up and crouched down, to catch Host as he ran at him, hugging him tightly.  
“I’m sorry I ignored you before, Host.”, Google said softly, holding Host close. The hours without him had been terrible for Google.  
“’s okay. I wuv you, Googs!”, Host giggled softly and cuddled close to Google, holding on to him.  
“I love you too, Host.”.


End file.
